


Devil on your shoulder

by starspectre



Series: Heaven is also Hell [1]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: I'm going to hell with this, M/M, Manipulation, Religion, take me to church AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspectre/pseuds/starspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Never stay past midnight in this church." they said, Rhys always wondered why but never bothered much to ask why.<br/>Until one day he stayed long than midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil on your shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> /loud screeching  
> this Fic is inspired by tumblr user's Lelelego, theteenagehorror and sleazyfemmedad.  
> also for these three people so enjoy!

It already is past midnight then Rhys _finally_ started his last prayer for today.

" _Lord my God,_

_thank you for bringing this day to a close._

_Thank you for giving me rest_

_in body and soul.-_ "

A cold breeze made him stop for a second, Rhys turns his head, still kneeling in front the altar, grip tighten around his rosary and noticing that all the candles there out. Turning his concentration back on his prayer he continues.

" _Our hand has been over me_

_and has guarded and preserved me._

_Forgive my lack of faith_

_and any wrong that I have done today,_

_and help me to forgive all who have wronged us.-_ "

A faint amused chuckle that surely isn't from him interrupt him and he spin now around, fear crawling up his spine.

"Come on Rhys you're in a church you're safe, this is holy ground."

he gets back into his praying state. shivering in the cold that fills the church now.

" _Let me sleep in peace under your protection,_

_and keep me from all the temptations of darkness._

_Into your hands I commend my loved ones._

_I commend to you my body and soul._

_O God, your holy name be praised._ "

A faint touch on his neck that gives him goosebumps and left a burning prickle makes him jump.

"What a sweet little prayer you said, sweetheart." a dark voice purrs right behind Rhys.

the cold that swing with it made Rhys freeze in place.

The finger tracing the collar along to the throat. forcing Rhys to look into blacked out eyes and a red blue-ish glowing scared face.

"You gonna have to scream your prayers, kitten."

The hazel haired eyes widen as he realize what or more likely _who_ is holding him in his grip.

"This is impossible this is holy ground! You're-"

"The handsome devil himself kitten yeah I know, but look around notice something?"

he replied, letting the young man of his grip, the grin that is plastered across the devils face is terrifying.

"The- they are turned." a breathless whisper.

Again a chuckle from the devil.

"Suppose your ground is not so holy like you thought, eh? Now, why don't we sin right in front of your _oh so precious **god**_? Don't you always were tempted to do something forbidden in here?"

Rhys made a upset noise.

"No?! I don't wan-"

"Kitten you can't lie to the devil without him noticing that."

He circles around Rhys and the altar.

"Come on, you know it deep down inside you that you want to."

standing in front of him again he leans down to the still kneeling Rhys.

"This is an one-time offer, even with a bonus I won't demand anything from you, perhabs a few moans but that would be easy for someone like you, hm?"

the other swallows hard and turns his head.

"N- ow!"

The sudden bite in his jaw makes Rhys whine.

"So? Still a no?"

" _Lord Jesus Christ, Son of God, have mercy on me, a sinner."_

he whispered, shaking his head, silently agreeing.

The devil smiles and took the rosary out of Rhys hand and tied both hands together.

"We're gonna have one hell of fun tonight."


End file.
